The invention relates to an opening/closing assembly for a light path and a photographing apparatus including the same.
Photographing apparatuses photograph a subject. Currently, photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and the like are widely used.
Photographing apparatuses generally include an opening/closing assembly for a light path that is called a “lens cap” and disposed on a lens barrel to protect a lens disposed in the lens barrel. In the opening/closing assembly for the light path, when a photographing apparatus is in an off state, a barrier disposed in the opening/closing assembly for the light path is closed to close the light path, and when the photographing apparatus is in an on state, the barrier disposed in the opening/closing assembly for the light path is opened to open the light path.
Since the opening/closing assembly for the light path is disposed in the photographing apparatus, the barrier should be securely opened or closed to protect the lens. Various structures that meet this requirement have been developed.